


Of Domestics and Doomsdays

by 19agbrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Major Character Death (mention), Mild Language, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Regeneration, Sexism, Vague Innuendoes, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19agbrown/pseuds/19agbrown
Summary: Jack and the Sixteenth Doctor live a relatively domestic life in Cardiff until Daleks appear in the sky. Together with some of her past faces and companions, Sixteen will attempt to stop the Daleks before they unleash the horrors of the Time War upon the Universe.I suck at summaries, but that one isn't too bad. :)
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Jack Harkness/ Sixteenth Doctor, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler (past) (mention), Riversong/the Doctor (mention)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how this one turned out, and I had a lot of fun writing the interactions between the Doctors. I think my favorite part about writing this was getting to play with those interactions in particular. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I can't time travel, and I would have had to have time traveled to write Doctor who, since it is about 37 years older than me. It's even older than both of my parents, actually. So no, I didn't write it.

** Chapter 1:  **

_*Dream*_

_The Daleks were everywhere. They were surrounded, and the TARDIS was on the other side of the city. They were doomed. But that’s exactly how Jack and the Doctor liked it. It was no fun if it was easy._

_“Doctor.” A black and gold Dalek said in it’s grating voice. “You are surrounded. You have no escape, no weapons, no plan. You will be exterminated.”_

_The Doctor cocked her head to the side, a smirk playing at her red lips. “You think so?” She asked in a teasing yet cocky voice._

_The Dalek seemed to almost vibrate with some unknown emotion, but whether it was excitement, anger, or fear the Doctor couldn’t tell. Perhaps it was all 3._

_“You are powerless.” It said, but the Doctor could tell that it did not believe its own words. How could it when she had bested its race in similar circumstances more times than even she could count?_

_“Am I? That’s news to me.” She said, tossing her long brown hair in an almost sassy way. Jack’s lip twitched, but the Doctor was slightly disappointed that her antics hadn’t gotten a full grin. No matter. She had plenty of time to get one before these tin cans lost to her again._

_“Yes, you are.” The Dalek replied. If the Doctor didn’t know any better, she would say that the Dalek almost sounded indignant. Maybe it was. Didn’t really matter, but it was intriguing._

_The Doctor quirked an eyebrow, and her red lips slid into a self-assured smile. “You might want to check your records again. Because if you did, you would see that I don’t need an escape. I don’t need a plan. I don’t even need weapons. I am perfectly capable of stopping you without all of them. And I’ve already proven it.”_

_The Dalek’s eyestalk make an angry whizzing noise, and then the Dalek said, “You will be exterminated!”_

_The Doctor lifted her arm and boredly leaned on Jack’s shoulder. “I’ve heard that one before. Extermination doesn’t really seem to stick for us, does it Jack?”_

_Jack looked down at the Doctor fondly. “Nope. Waste of a couple good exterminations, really.” He replied, finally grinning._

_The Doctor nodded. “Exactly. Why, in all my deaths, I’d say only maybe 2 were caused by Daleks. 2 out of seventeen. That’s not a lot.”_

_Jack laughed. “My record’s much more impressive. More than 3,000 deaths, and probably only 10 were Dalek caused.” “It’s not a contest of who can die more, Jack.” The Doctor said with what was most definitely not a pout._

_Jack winked. “No, but if it was, I’d win.”_

_“Enough of this! You will be exterminated!” The Dalek exclaimed._

_“’You will be exterminated’.” The Doctor mocked. “If you’re so sure that I have nothing up my sleeve, then why don’t you just wave your little gun, go all ‘pew pew’ and do it already?”_

_“’Go all ‘pew pew’?” Jack asked with a raised eyebrow._

_“Shut up.” The Doctor said, giving his arm a playful swat._

_A green laser suddenly shot out and hit Jack, killing him instantly._

_The Doctor watched him fall with a frown, then looked up at the Dalek, nearly smirking when it rolled back a couple feet._

_“You’re lucky he’s going to get back up, else that might’ve made me very angry. And you do NOT want to see me angry.” The Doctor said in a falsely light voice with a dark undertone._

_“I will just exterminate him until he stays dead.” The Dalek said._

_The Doctor snorted humorlessly. “You’ll rust out before you manage that one. Believe me, you wouldn’t be the first to try.”_

_“You will be exterminated when he gets up. He will wish he had stayed dead.” The Dalek replied, waving its little gun in a threatening manner._

_The Doctor let a humorless smirk show on her face. “Oh, I am afraid that’s not possible. Scan me.”_

_The Dalek did scan her, and it quaked in confusion afterwards. “You are with child, but that does not matter. You will still be exterminated.”_

_The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “Will I? Do you not know about the Artron shields?”_

_“Artron shields?” The Dalek repeated as Jack began to stir._

_The Doctor nodded. “That’s right. Pregnant Time Lords can shield themselves from just about anything due to their bodies being naturally flooded with high levels of Artron energy, which creates nearly impenetrable shields. You can’t exterminate me, because you can’t break through those shields.”_

_Jack’s head snapped up and he looked at the Doctor in surprise. The Doctor was starting to regret not telling Jack about the baby before they left the TARDIS._

_The Dalek’s gun moved back and forth in indecision before it cried, “Exterminate!” And shot at the Doctor. Jack tried to scramble in the way of the laser, but he was too slow. The laser hit the Doctor’s chest, but it just bounced off harmlessly, hitting one of the Daleks in the circle and blowing it wide open._

_Jack gaped at the Doctor in shock. The Doctor grinned down at him. “What? Did you think I was bluffing?” Jack nodded, then slowly reached a hand up and placed it on the Doctor’s flat belly._

_“You’re really—” Jack was cut off by another laser striking him, and he fell back to the ground, dead._

_The Doctor growled in frustration. “Do you mind? That was supposed to be a special moment!”_

_She then pulled out her sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Dalek, which backed up a couple feet automatically._

_The Doctor placed her screwdriver back into her leather trench coat with a huff, then looked up at the large Dalek ship hovering above them._

_“John.” She spoke, seemingly to thin air. “I’m almost finished, Doctor.” The voice of John Tyler nee Smith, aka the Metacrisis, echoed out of the sonic screwdriver in her pocket._

_Suddenly, a beeping noise seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once, and—_

_*End of Dream*_

The sixteenth Doctor sat straight up in bed, sweat drenching her tangled brown hair. She breathed out a relived sigh at the sight of her boringly neat bedroom.

She looked down next to her and saw Jack blinking up at her with half-lidded eyes. “You okay?” he slurred tiredly as the alarm clock next to him continued to beep loudly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Was just a dream.” The Doctor replied.

Jack slowly sat up in the bed and started to pull back the blankets to get up.

“You could just shut that thing off and go back to sleep. You don’t have to work today, you know.” The Doctor reminded Jack with a smile.

“Yeah, I know.” Jack sighed as he stood up and stretched.

“Can you make me some coffee while I shower?” Jack asked as he moved over to start rummaging through the dresser.

The Doctor frowned, thinking of a time when Jack would have grinningly asked for her to join him instead. A lot of things had changed over the past few years.

They’d gotten married not too long after Jack had found out she was pregnant, and they’d gotten some boring house in the Cardiff suburbs that neither of them had wanted, but both had thought the other did.

The Doctor had toned it down and become a complacent little housewife, because she thought that that’s what Jack had wanted her to do, and Jack let her do it because he thought that’s what she had wanted. Neither of them knew that the other hated the Doctor’s little meek housewife act.

The baby had been a beautiful and healthy girl, named Sylvia Martha Harkness. She was absolutely adorable, and she had been the most precious thing to her parents.

Then, about a year later, the Doctor had gotten pregnant again. This time with a boy, who was to be named Kaster Ianto Harkness. They’d had to move to a bigger house after that, and now lived in a large country house about a half hour from the Hub. Well, a half hour if you drove the speed-limit, anyway.

About 2 years after that, the Doctor had given birth to twin girls named Rayne Amelia Harkness and Faye Susan Harkness.

The Doctor had wanted to try for another boy, but Jack had started pulling extra hours at Torchwood as soon as his paternity time was over. He’d barely touched her romantically in the 3 years since.

Sixteen knew that Jack had a hard time with being surrounded by screaming kids all the time, but she still resented being left with them. She wanted to take off and run after a Weevil sometimes too, not just be the delicate Mrs. Harkness.

She wanted to still do things even though she was a mother. But she couldn’t. Jack hadn’t pulled a day of babysitting since before the twins were born, and the last time she’d asked him, he had rushed to work on a trumped-up emergency to get out of it.

Sure, she could hire a babysitter, but to do what? She didn’t exactly get a lot of time for TARDIS maintenance, and even if she did, Jack didn’t want her running off by herself. And there weren’t exactly many options of people she could take.

Martha and Mickey were in their fifties now, Wilf was long gone, Brian was in his eighties and hadn’t wanted anything to do with her after she lost Amy and Rory anyway, Sarah Jane was in her nineties and not in good health (though she’d still probably try to go if Sixteen asked), John was too busy working with UNIT, Ben was in his sixties, Graham had been gone awhile now, Ryan and Yaz were in their thirties with a family, and Jack nearly always worked.

But not today. They’d been planning today for weeks now. Jack had taken the day off, and they were taking the TARDIS on a short trip. Sixteen was so excited, she had barely managed to get to sleep the night before. She couldn’t wait for Martha to pick up the kids so they could leave.

Jack closed the dresser drawer, then walked into their en suite bathroom without a word to her, and she unconsciously shrank in on herself. She was so excited about to today. This TARDIS trip was all she had asked for when Jack asked what she wanted for their wedding anniversary. But Jack seemed more irritated about it than anything.

It hurt to know that he would rather go to work than go flying away with her.

Sixteen got up and took off her lacey nightgown with a huff. She’d only worn that skimpy thing because she thought Jack would like it. But all he’d done was raise his eyebrows when he saw it, and then pretend like everything was normal. She could’ve gotten the same reaction from wearing sweatpants.

Sixteen then pulled on one of those comfy knee-length dresses she’d found when Martha and Yaz had taken her shopping a few years ago. It was more of an early two thousands style, really, but the Doctor loved it.

She had pulled on her dark blue one, which was tight-fitting in the torso and showed just a bit of cleavage out the top. Maybe Jack would actually notice it this time.

Sixteen pulled on a pair of matching converse, then enthusiastically bounced out to the kitchen, where she tied on a grey apron and made Jack’s morning coffee before starting on breakfast.

Sylvia wandered in while Sixteen was putting on the bacon, and she smiled winningly at the 6-year-old, who only grimaced in response.

Sixteen then spun around to get the eggs, enjoying the way her dress twirled out around her. “How do you want your eggs, Sylvie?” The Doctor asked as she opened the carton.

“Scrambled please.” The little girl said quietly, falling back asleep at the table.

Sixteen started whisking the eggs in a little glass bowl, then dumped them in a skillet, before gently tapping Sylvia on the head with her spatula. “Wakey wakey!” Sixteen cried energetically, and Sylvia swatted the spatula away like a bothersome fly.

Kaster ambled in then, and sent a small smile at Sixteen who beamed in response. “Morning Kas! How do you want your eggs?” She asked enthusiastically as she reached for the eggs.

Before the 5-year-old could respond, Jack came striding into the kitchen, pulling on his military coat as he went.

Sixteen waved at him energetically with the spatula. “Hi Honey!” Sixteen yelled happily as she bounced over to him and pecked a kiss to his cheek.

Jack looked surprised, and the Doctor sent him a wicked grin as she started prodding his side with her spatula. “How do you want your eggs, Captain?” She asked with a twinkle in her brown eyes.

Jack appeared to be speechless, so Sixteen bounced energetically back over to the stove, internally preening as she did so.

“Do you want scrambled? That’s what Sylvie wants, so I could whip them up quick.” She rambled as she moved her spatula around the skillet, nearly making a mess in her excitement.

Jack didn’t respond, so after she turned off the fire and dumped the eggs onto a plate, she turned around with a bright smile, which immediately started melting away when she saw Jack’s apprehensive look.

Sixteen turned back around, and started tending to the bacon. “We’re not going, are we?” She asked forlornly.

“It’s a work thing. Weevils moving on the south side, and we don’t know why.” Jack replied.

Sixteen frowned. “It’s just Weevils. Surely your team can handle them without you.”

She heard Jack sigh, and felt tears sting her eyes. “They might be able to, but I don’t want to chance it.”

Sixteen deftly scooped the bacon out on a plate as she said, “Well, the TARDIS is a time machine. We could go, and I could have you back in time to go work on the Weevils.”

She already knew Jack was going to say no. He always said no. Sixteen didn’t know why she’d even got her hopes up. “I’d rather not do that.” Jack replied.

Sixteen bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling. “Because you’d rather go be around Fiona.” She said quietly. Fiona was basically Torchwood’s tech support. She was pretty, she was blonde, and she was always flirting with Jack. And unlike with Sixteen, Jack flirted back.

“Can we not do this now?” Jack asked with a sigh.

Sixteen slammed down her spatula and spun around to face Jack, ignoring how her dress twirled around her. “And when do you want to do this, Jack? Tomorrow? Because you certainly won’t be home tonight.”

Jack looked taken aback, but recovered quickly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re never home anymore!” Sixteen yelled, not noticing that she was scaring Sylvia and Kaster.

“I have to work!” Jack retorted.

“’Work’? Is that what they called banging blonde sluts in your office in the 51st century?” Sixteen asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Jack looked furious. “For your information, I don’t—” “You don’t what? Screw Fiona? Don’t lie to me Jack, I saw you 3 days ago when I dropped off your lunch!”

“That was just a kiss!” He thundered.

“Yeah, a kiss while she was in the process of undoing your pants!” Sixteen nearly screeched.

“Mummy?” Kaster asked quietly.

Sixteen’s eyes snapped away from Jack, and softened when they landed on her crying little boy. She scooped him up and propped him on her hip, gently rubbing circles on his back.

“I have to go to work.” Jack said with a defeated tone as he left the kitchen.

Sixteen didn’t respond. 

&*

Sixteen had gotten the kids dressed and sent them to the backyard, then sat down at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. She had been looking forward to the trip for weeks. Jack had to have known how much she had been looking forward to it.

When they had settled down 6 years ago, it was with the promise that the TARDIS would still be the Doctor’s domain and that she could take off whenever she wanted as long as she was home the same day. But that wasn’t the reality.

Jack took off for Torchwood reasons any time of the day or night, but Sixteen was expected to stay home, mind the children, and clean the house. Sixteen hadn’t really minded it at first. It had been thousands of years since she had been domestic, and it had been an adventure for a while.

Jack would come home from work beaming every day, and actually act like he wanted to be there. He would bring her flowers every Friday, and he’d occasionally bring her a new piece of tech that he thought she’d find interesting. They would put Sylvia to bed together, and then they’d go to bed themselves, and every night was a romantic night.

Kaster being born had made Jack even happier, and the Doctor had thought that their lives were perfect. But over the years, their little domestic life had seemed to lose its luster for Jack. He had started coming home with a strained smile, and he’d go straight to bed.

It was during one of the very few romantic nights that Sixteen had gotten pregnant with the twins. But instead of making Jack happier like her being pregnant with Kaster had, it just seemed to drive him further away from her.

Sixteen started crying as she sat at the table. She was a Time Lord dammit, she shouldn’t be crying over some human. She shouldn’t be letting some 51st century man get to her like this. But she couldn’t help it.

The Doctor had fallen for Jack way back in her ninth incarnation, but Nine was too stubborn to ever admit to something like that, Ten had been virtually terrified of Jack’s impossibleness, and she couldn’t remember any other incarnation directly interacting with Jack until just before Fifteen regenerated into her.

Jack had been under her skin for thousands of years now. He was so far into her mind that even the chameleon arch wouldn’t be able to remove his memory now. The fact that he didn’t seem to feel the same anymore hurt the Doctor more than she could put into words.

“Doctor!” Martha’s voice echoed through the house, followed by the sound of the front door closing.

Sixteen hurriedly wiped her eyes, and tried to muster up a bright smile for her old friend, but when Martha’s smile morphed into a concerned look, the Doctor knew she had been unsuccessful.

“What’s wrong?” Martha asked softly.

Sixteen shook her head. “Just Jack stuff. It’s nothing to worry about.” Martha’s eyes narrowed. “What’s he done?” She asked.

Sixteen turned away. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“He cancelled the trip, didn’t he?” Martha asked with a sigh. Sixteen nodded.

There was silence for a moment, then Martha said hesitantly, “You could come with us if you want. We’re going to the alien museum over on 12th street.”

Sixteen shook her head. “No. It’s fine. I’ve got washing to do anyway. The kids are already dressed, and they’re in the backyard.”

Martha nodded slowly, then went to the back door, and leaned out. “Sylvie, Kas, Ray, Sue! Go get in the car.” When she got 4 ok’s, Martha closed the door, and Sixteen helped her carry the car seats to her sedan.

Sixteen then stood in the driveway and waved at the grey sedan as it pulled away, before she went back inside and started gathering the dirty clothes.

As she put the clothing into her washing machine, she thought about an old adventure, as she normally did.

* _Daydream*_

_She was running down a deserted street with wind blowing through her blonde hair. The Master had invaded Earth again, and this time, he’d brought the Sontarans with him._

_“Doc!” She heard Graham whisper-yell from the shadows._

_Thirteen whipped around and saw her Fam and several others huddling next to a group of bins._

_“Fam. I was afraid they’d got you.” She said with a relieved smile._

_“Take more than that to get us.” Ryan said with the cocky smirk he had started wearing about a year ago._

_“Of course, how silly of me.” Thirteen said with a teasing smile, which promptly disappeared when she heard voices coming from the other end of the body-strewn street._

_“Come on. The TARDIS will be safer than here.” Thirteen said quietly, motioning for the group to follow her._

_“We can’t leave the others here, Doc.” Graham argued._

_Thirteen raised an eyebrow at him. “I wasn’t asking you to. The more we bring to the TARDIS, the less get picked off by the Sontarans. Bring them with.”_

_She then turned around and started stealthily making her way down the empty street, newspapers blowing around the blood-caked pavement like British tumbleweeds._

_The small group of humans followed her hesitantly at first, but with more urgency after she’d motioned for them to go faster._

_The Doctor knew they had to get out of there before the Sontarans’ scanners picked up their life signs. But it was too late._

_“Halt! For the glory of the Sontaran Empire!” A dome-headed bi-pedal alien in blue armor yelled from behind them, brandishing a large blaster in his 3-fingered hands._

_“RUN!” Thirteen called out urgently, and took off running in the direction of the TARDIS._

_She knew that not all of them were going to get out of this. She knew that the Sontaran’s blaster was going to find a few marks. She knew that they were easy targets running out in the open. But she also knew that there was nothing that she could do about it._

_Running was the only way any of them would survive this, and though it hurt her, Thirteen had to admit that some survivors were better than none._

_Laser fire exploded around them as they ran, shattering walls, blowing up the few still standing lamp posts, and scorching the already-dead bodies littering the street._

_The humans running with her were getting picked off and the gently blowing newspapers were bursting into flames at her feet. It was destruction that the Doctor had rarely seen since the Time War._

_“Keep going!” Thirteen breathlessly encouraged the remaining members of the group._

_The man running next to her fell to a laser blast, and Thirteen had to do some fancy footwork to avoid being taken down by his lifeless body, as his blank eyes stared accusingly at her._

_The TARDIS came into view moments later. “The box! Get to the box!” She yelled urgently._

_Yaz sped past her, pulling out her TARDIS key as she did so. “Faster!” Thirteen yelled out to the group as more Sontarans joined the chase._

_Suddenly, a wall next to her blew apart, sending shards of brick and mortar flying into her face and throwing her to the ground. “DOC!” She heard someone scream, but her world was nothing but blackness, pain, and the smell of burnt flesh that was not her own._

_*End of Daydream*_

Sixteen coughed raggedly, still smelling the acrid smoke, still tasting the scent of singed corpses, and still hearing the twanging of lasers flashing past her.

She retched in front of the dryer, and was slightly disgruntled when she made a new mess that she’d have to clean up. That’s all her life was, and all it had ever been. Endless messes that only she seemed to ever clean.

Sixteen closed the washer door, and pressed the green button to start the machine, then began to hunt for the mop to clean up the product of her latest daydream. They weren’t always the bad ones. Occasionally, she’d get ones like the time her seventh self had done a magic show for The Family, or when her eleventh self met Amelia Pond.

But then, she’d get ones like the Warrior’s Time War experiences or her tenth self’s brief Time Lord Victorious phase. The bad ones were never pleasant, but only the worst ones resulted in this.

If Jack knew about the bad ones…

Not that he really cared about much to do with her anymore, but she liked to think that if he knew how bad her daydreaming flashbacks could be, he would take her in his arms and tell her she was going to be alright.

She missed when he did that. Not that she needed him to do it. She had never NEEDED the comfort he gave her. But that didn’t mean she hadn’t loved it all the same.

When her mess was cleaned up, Sixteen put the mop away, and went into the backyard to start picking up the toys that the children hadn’t picked up before they left with Martha.

Suddenly, a fierce wind whipped up, and an immense shadow fell across the ground.

Curious, Sixteen looked up at the sky, and dropped the toy sword she’d just picked up. It wasn’t possible. It just couldn’t be!

A cold dread filled Sixteen as she watched a massive Dalek troop carrier spin menacingly above Cardiff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly just the TARDIS entrance and a brief conversation between Sixteen and Martha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is relatively short, but it's where things really start heating up. 
> 
> I was vividly imagining the TARDIS interior, and I tried to describe it accurately wihtout being too listy, but I don't know if I was successful in that. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I absolutely love Captain Jack. If I had written Doctor Who, he would either not have been left on the Game Station, or picked back up soon after. And if not that, then he would have made a lot more appearances throughout the seasons than he did.   
> I mean, think about it. Eleven and Jack would have been absolutely comical together. And if Jack had met Riversong? Oh, that would have certainly been interesting. And Twelve? Twelve and Jack would have had some fun interactions, and I think Jack would have gotten along great with both Clara and Bill. 
> 
> Anyway... what was supposed to be a brief disclaimer just turned into a 2-paragraph long ramble, and I'm sorry. 
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!! 👻🕸🎃

** Chapter 2:  **

Sixteen sprinted into the house and dug her sonic screwdriver out of the kitchen junk drawer before running to the garage.

When she entered the cluttered space, filled to bursting with alien tech and gutted appliances, the deep blue police box in the corner let out a pleasant humming noise. 

Sixteen hurdled over a work bench, and snapped her fingers to open the double doors of the box. They opened immediately, and she sprinted in without breaking her stride.

Sixteen came to an abrupt stop just inside the doors as she looked around at the inside of her beloved TARDIS.

The console room was a shining silver color with lapis colored circles dotting the walls, and there were towering silver pillars with lapis vines decorating them situated around the outside if the glittering brass railing.

The console itself had a lapis colored strip running around it on the floor, and the desktop was brass to match the railings with multicolored buttons, clear crystalline levers, and a brass colored monitor with a lapis arm connecting it to the console. The time rotor was a towering crystalline pillar with golden light dancing out and glinting on the brass console.

Sixteen had spent much of the past 2 weeks in here, repairing, buffing, and cleaning to prepare her for the trip. She’d wanted the TARDIS to look her best when Jack came on for the first time in years, but it was not to be.

Sixteen snapped out of her staring, and sprinted to the brass console. “What’ve we got, Sexy.” Sixteen asked with a smirk.

The TARDIS made a little bleeping noise in reply, and a hologram of planet Earth beamed up from a little green circle on the console. There were Dalek transports, flag ships, and fighter saucers covering the globe, but what caught Sixteen’s eye was the hulking command ship situated over London.

“London.” Sixteen muttered with a sigh. “Why is it ALWAYS London?”

Swirling symbols and circles streamed across the monitor screen, presumably listing reasons for why London was a strategic target, but the Doctor’s Gallifreyan had gotten a bit rusty in recent years.

“Zoom in on London, could you?” Sixteen mumbled in thought. The hologram globe gradually got larger until London was the only visible part of it, but the Dalek command ship was covering the majority of the city.

“Hm. Skyline view?” Sixteen requested.

The hologram image tilted on it’s side, and zoomed in further, showing the Dalek ship above, and the buildings below. Sixteen thoughtfully moved the hologram until the central most part of the command ship was in focus.

“What’s directly under this?” She asked, pointing at the control hub in the center of the ship.

A holographic image of the Tower of London appeared next to the hologram city.

“Of course. Why would it be anything else?” Sixteen mumbled, as she started typing in the coordinates for UNIT.

Once she had the coordinates put in, she picked up the TARDIS phone and called Martha.

_“I haven’t gotten a call from this number in a while. Did you take up maintenance instead of doing the washing?”_ Martha asked in amusement.

“Martha. Take the kids back to your place and make sure to get them and Mickey into the bunker. There’s Dalek ships covering the entire planet, and if you’re out in the open, they’ll detect the kids’ Time Lord DNA, and rightly guess whose children they are. I’m on my way to UNIT right now. I’ll let you know when it’s safe.” Sixteen said firmly.

_“My place is too far, they’d be in the open too long.”_ Martha replied.

Sixteen bit her lip. “Then call Jack. Torchwood is closer than your place, and the Hub should block their biological signature, at least for a little while.”

_“Alright. Be careful, Doctor.”_ Martha said anxiously.

Sixteen smiled. “I always am, you should know that.”

_“I know the opposite, actually.”_ Martha said dryly.

Sixteen huffed a little laugh. “Right. I’ll be careful, Martha.”

_“You’d better be. Bye.”_ Martha replied.

“Bye.” Sixteen said as she hung up the phone. She then reached over and rested a hand on one of the crystalline levers. “Well old girl, blast off!” Sixteen then pulled the lever, and the TARDIS dematerialized from the cluttered garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked how this chapter turned out, especially the hologram parts. 
> 
> The other Doctors will begin showing up in chapter 4, and I'm really looking forward to posting that. 
> 
> Anyway... let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is where we're first introduced to UNIT and Torchwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like what happened between Jack and the Doctor in this chapter, but it was needed in order to really show-case just how messed up their relationship has gotten, and just how much the Doctor herself has been affected by that.
> 
> Admittedly, I'm not too great at writing serious Jack, so this might get a bit choppy, but it'll get better, I swear. 
> 
> Next chapter is where the other Doctors start showing up! And I can't wait! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: My disclaimer is Love and Monsters. That's it. That's my disclaimer, because if I owned Doctor Who, that monstrosity would never have gotten passed the writing room trash can.   
> The only okay part of that episode is LINDA, and I wish I could just expel the rest of it from Canon completely.

** Chapter 3: **

UNIT was relieved when they saw the TARDIS materializing in their control center. But that relief was short-lived when they saw a tall woman in a knee-length blue dress and a dirty grey apron with her hair in a sloppy bun on the back of her head. They were hoping for the Doctor, not the Housewife.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, we’ve got Daleks covering the globe. What are we doing about it?” Sixteen demanded.

A man with close-cropped red hair and a condescending smile came over to her. “Nothing that you need worry your pretty little head about.” He said in a would-be pleasant voice.

Sixteen raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Excuse me?” She asked dangerously.

The man didn’t seem to notice the danger in the Doctor’s tone, but Osgood did, and she even looked indignant on the Doctor’s behalf.

“We’ve got this covered, Mrs. Harkness. Why don’t you just go back home, yeah? Your kids must be terrified.” The man said.

Sixteen’s face was an unimpressed mask. “My kids are fine. Not that it’s any of your business, but they’re with their father. Now, look up and see where the Daleks’ control hub is, then let me know if you ‘got this covered’.”

The man’s condescending smile was really starting to rub the Doctor the wrong way. “Mrs. Harkness, we know where the control hub is. We’re trained professionals, I think we can protect ourselves just fine without some alien woman butting in.”

Sixteen’s nostrils flared angrily. “If that’s the way you feel about it, then good luck with the Daleks, Slimeball.”

Sixteen spun around, her dress swirling dramatically around her, and strode back onto the TARDIS.

The man stood in the doorway. “Mrs. Harkness, do you mind if we use your TARDIS’s equipment? It’s faster than our own.” Sixteen could already see a group of techs walking towards the open doors, and bared her teeth angrily at the man, before snapping her fingers and closing the doors in his face.

Sixteen angrily input the coordinates for Torchwood, then pulled down the lever almost hard enough to wrench it from its track.

“Sorry, old girl.” She muttered apologetically when the TARDIS made an offended little whining noise.

As soon as the TARDIS landed, Sixteen strode to the doors and threw them open, seeing that she’d landed next to the rift computer.

Jack’s team was staring at her in shock, and Jack himself was standing up on the catwalk with a comically surprised expression.

“Bloody UNIT! You guys had better be better than them, or else I might just be feeling in an explodey-wodey mood.” Sixteen threatened.

“Woah, Doctor, calm down.” Jack said when his team shot him panicked looks. “What did UNIT do?”

Sixteen shot Jack a glare. “Basically, they told me that they didn’t need a housewife’s help and to go back to my kids.”

“Maybe you should.” Jack said slowly, as if knowing that telling that to the Doctor was a bad idea.

It was Sixteen’s turn to look surprised. “What?” She asked, thinking that maybe she hadn’t heard right.

“They’re in the conference room with Mickey and Martha, but they’ve been asking for you.” Jack elaborated, now resigned to the rant he knew would be coming from the visibly angry Doctor.

The Doctor stood up to her full height and glared heatedly up at Jack. “I fought in the Time War. I bested the Slitheen on Downing Street. I saved the entire bloody planet from your little scheme gone wrong.” Jack flinched, and if she wasn’t so pissed off, Sixteen would have felt bad about that.

“I sent the Sycorax packing. I won the Battle of Canary Wharf. I defeated the Master on the Valiant. I bested Davros on the Crucible. I sent the Atraxi running with their tails between their legs. I faced The Alliance at the Battle of Stonehenge.” Jack frowned. He’d never heard of that one.

“I won the Battle of Demons Run. I brokered the Zygon treaty. I defended the town called Christmas for 300 years. I reaffirmed the Zygon treaty. I staved off the Cyberdead Invasion. I dismantled the Monks.” Jack frowned again. Who were the Monks?

“I saved the entire universe from the march of the Cyber Time Lords. I thwarted the Master’s Sontaran invasion. I bested the Daleks at the Battle of Krew Katah. I barricaded The Medusa Cascade to prevent the escape of the Nightmare Child. I defeated Baron Ezarious at the Battle of The North. I ended the Thousand Year War. I used my own body to close the time rift of Scalamantia.” Jack winced. That had been what killed Fifteen.

“I fought in the Great Dalek Wars. And that’s just the high-light reel. Tell me. Why should I run and hide with the children, when this isn’t even the greatest threat I’ve faced?” Sixteen demanded.

Jack’s team was staring at Sixteen in awe. But Jack himself had already known about the majority of that.

“Sweethearts, it’s not about what you’ve done or what you’ve faced. The fact of the matter is, you haven’t been in a fight of any kind since the end of the Great Dalek Wars.” Jack said, trying to be delicate.

Sixteen narrowed her eyes. “And who’s fault’s that?”

Jack sighed. “You’re rusty. You haven’t faced them in more than half a decade. Let us handle this.”

Sixteen growled in anger. “I’m not some delicate human woman that needs protecting! I’m a bloody Time Lord! 6 years is a blink to me! I could fight them just as well now as I did then, and you know that! So, what’s the real reason you’re trying to hide me away, Jack? Ashamed of your ball and chain? Don’t want the blond slut to get jealous?”

“That’s enough!” Jack yelled, gripping the railing of the catwalk.

“No! I don’t think it is! I am sick and tired of you treating me like a piece of glass! And that’s when you’re not avoiding me or treating me like gum on your shoe!” Sixteen practically screeched, not noticing that Martha and Mickey had left the conference room to see what was going on.

“I constantly put on this happy little housewife mask, because I want you to actually be happy with something I do for once! But no! All you do is hide in your office, cancel dates, and run off to bloody Torchwood!” Jack’s eyes were steadily getting wider.

“I don’t complain when you don’t come home for 3 nights in a row! I hate that you don't call and let me know first, but you don’t hear a word of complaint from me!” Martha shot Jack an accusing look.

“But no more!” The irony of the wording was not lost on Sixteen. 

“I am the Doctor! I am NOT the Housewife! So to HELL with hiding! I’m going to go be a Doctor!” Sixteen spun around and strode purposefully onto the TARDIS.

“Doctor!” Jack yelled in panic. Sixteen heard him running down the metal stairs, but she was on a role. She snapped her fingers and watched the doors slam shut before Jack even reached the bottom of the stairs.

She strode defiantly over to the console and keyed in the coordinates for the Dalek command ship. “Make sure to land us somewhere secluded. A corridor where there are no Daleks around, if you can find one.”

The TARDIS hummed in confirmation. “Doctor!” Jack’s voice was muffled, but Sixteen still heard it outside the doors. “If he tries to hitch a ride, deploy the deflector shields.” Sixteen ordered.

***

Jack ran as fast as he could towards the TARDIS. “Doctor!” He called out as he ran down the metal stairs. He couldn’t let her just go rushing recklessly into battle.

He hadn’t been paying attention to her, he realized that now. His younger self would be so angry at him right now. He’d finally gotten a chance with the Doctor, and he’d blown it all because he didn’t like that she wasn’t acting like herself. How much sense did that make?

Jack began to panic when he heard the wooden doors slam shut. She had to have been more serious than he’d thought.

Jack put on an extra burst of speed, and yelled, “Doctor!” again as he ran up to the closed doors. The doors didn’t open, and he knew they wouldn’t until the TARDIS got to where it was going.

Jack desperately found handholds, and put his feet firmly on the little lip of wood just outside the doors.

“Jack, going through the Vortex without protection will kill you.” Martha reminded him calmly.

Jack nodded. “I know. But I’ll come back. If she goes and does something reckless, she might not.”

Suddenly, the TARDIS deflector shields engaged, and Jack went flying across the Hub.

***

Sixteen heard a crash outside the doors, and then the TARDIS dematerialized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to post the next chapter! Chapter 4 is when the other Doctors start showing up, and over the next few chapters we'll steadily see more and more of them until every New Who Doctor, plus my 3 post-canon original Doctors all get to team-up in an epic-
> 
> Riversong: *interrupts the rambling author* Spoilers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first one where we actually see another Doctor, and I've been really excited about posting this one. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the last one before the action really starts building. After this chapter, things start to move a bit faster, and I am really excited to post what comes after.
> 
> I posted this a little later than I originally planned on, but a few things happened that made me have to postpone.
> 
> If you read my January 9, announcement on the 19agbrown Announcements thing, then you know that my dad had a heart attack in December.   
> Because of this, I haven't really been in the right mindset for writing, and although this story is already finished, I wasn't really thinking about posting either. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay, and I hope you guys understand why this chapter is late. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because it is one of my favorites. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: If I wrote Doctor Who, there would be a whole lot more multi-Doctor interactions, because those are some of my favorite episodes. There's just something so... bright (for lack of a better word), about seeing multiple regenerations interacting.

** Chapter 4: **

Ten was snooping around a deserted corridor on a Dalek command ship when he ran smack into a man with big ears and a leather jacket.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” The man said in a familiar northern accent while rubbing his forehead. “Probably the only other non-Dalek on the whole ship, and it has to run me over.”

Ten paused in the process of rubbing his own forehead. “Uh oh.” He said with wide eyes.

“What?” The man questioned suspiciously. In answer, Ten pulled out his sonic screwdriver and clicked it on. “Seriously?” The man groaned.

“Yep.” Ten said, popping the ‘p’.

“Urgh. I become a pretty boy.” The man grumbled. “Oi!” Ten said, slightly offended.

Just then, a TARDIS started materializing in the hallway.

“This is just getting better and better.” Nine muttered, and Ten nodded his agreement.

When the TARIDS got fully materialized, Nine and Ten started approaching it cautiously.

“Gotta be another us.” Ten said.

“Obviously.” Nine responded dryly.

The 2 Time Lords walked right up to the doors, and attempted to peek in the windows, but then the doors flew open and smacked them both in their respective faces.

Sixteen looked slightly startled when the doors hit them, and even more so when she saw just who the doors had hit.

“You 2? What in the name of Kasterborous are the 2 of you doing on a Dalek command ship!?” Sixteen yelled without thinking.

“Sightseeing.” Nine responded sarcastically.

Sixteen swatted the top of his head. “Don’t sass me, twerp. I’m not in the mood for it.”

Ten raised an eyebrow. “You’re me?”

Sixteen raised her own eyebrow. “Obviously.” She responded dryly, making Nine smirk at Ten.

“What are you wearing?” Ten asked with a wrinkled nose.

Sixteen looked down at her dress and apron with a frown. “This wasn’t the outfit I originally chose, but it’s hard to run around after toddlers when you’re wearing a leather trench coat.”

Nine frowned. “Why would you be running around after toddlers?” He asked confused.

Sixteen raised an eyebrow at him.

Ten caught on first, and he looked excited. “Seriously? We have more?”

Nine’s eyes widened as he too caught on. “Fantastic!” He yelled with a grin.

“The Doctor is detected!” A grating voice said from around the corner.

“Get in the box!” Sixteen whisper-yelled to her younger selves. They both frowned at her.

“Look, I can taunt them ‘til I’m blue in the face, and that’s fine. But if they shoot one of you, there’ll be a massive paradox, and I’ll cease to exist. So, box. Now.” Sixteen told them firmly.

Nine and Ten exchanged glances, then ran onto Sixteen’s TARDIS, only to stop in confusion when they saw that their shared desktop was no longer the theme.

“What happened to the coral?” Nine asked in disappointment. Ten shrugged. “Don’t look at me, I kept the coral.”

“Shut up!” Sixteen hissed as a Dalek entered the hallway.

The Dalek was black and gold, and its left side looked to be slightly melted. “You.” Sixteen said in realization, recognizing the Dalek as the one who had tried to shoot her in the last battle of the Great Dalek Wars.

“Doctor.” The Dalek’s grating voice sounded distorted, and it was all the more menacing for that.

“But you were destroyed. John’s algorithm should have burned you up with the others.” Sixteen said in disbelief.

“I was shielded from the brunt of your abomination’s creation when one of my brothers blew up and his Dalekanium melded to mine. I was double armored.” The Dalek responded.

Sixteen started to slowly back towards her TARDIS. “How lucky of you. The last Knight of Skaro. The lone survivor of the Great Dalek Wars. Tell me, do the other Daleks worship you or hate you?”

“Enough talk. You shall be exterminated!” The Dalek’s distorted voice replied, raising up its gun.

Sixteen rolled her eyes, continuing to back up. “Oh please. I told you last time. Extermination? It doesn’t stick for me.”

“I can make it stick.” The Dalek responded, rolling determinedly towards Sixteen.

Sixteen smirked. “Oh, but you can’t. See, I just stepped inside the TARDIS shields. And we both know that it would take more than one puny little Knight of Skaro to break through these shields.”

“Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!” The Dalek’s distorted voice cried as it shot at the shields. Each and every shot just rippled harmlessly as it was absorbed by the shield.

“See. Would I lie to you?” Sixteen asked in a teasing voice.

“Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!” The Dalek cried as it continue to shoot.

Sixteen put her hands on her hips and shook her head in mock disappointment. “Well, this has been fun, and I do so enjoy our little chats, but I’m afraid I have to go now. Bye bye!”

The Dalek released a strangled noise and it continued to shoot at Sixteen as she turned and ran onto the TARDIS.

Nine and Ten were standing next to the brass console with matching shocked looks. Sixteen smirked at them then pulled one of the crystalline levers on the console. “Going down!” She said with a grin as the TARDIS began to dematerialize.

“Where are we going?” Nine asked.

Sixteen grimaced. “Not going back to Torchwood after Jack and I’s little discussion.” Sixteen saw Ten open his mouth, and hurriedly added on, “Don’t ask.” Ten’s mouth clicked back shut.

Sixteen then sighed. “I suppose we’ll have to go back to UNIT. Should be fine. But I don’t think I’ll be able to keep from telling ‘em off this time, so we might have to make a quick get-away. Plus, they might be a tiny bit mad at me for last time, since I quite literally slammed the doors in their commander’s face on my way out.”

Sixteen then walked away from the console and towards one of the hallways branching out from the console room.

“Where are you going?” Ten asked in confusion.

Sixteen grinned at him. “The wardrobe room. I’m not facing them in an apron a second time, and I think my old outfit will do nicely for a good telling off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> I promise that I'll have Chapter 5 up soon, and I honestly can't wait for you guys to see it. :)
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think of it, because I absolutely LOVE receiving comments. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixteen and her 2 past selves return to UNIT, where they meet a familiar face, and discover that the Dalek threat is about to get much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already planned on posting this chapter this week, but I decided to post it today specifically as a happy birthday to one of my best friends. Perhaps I'll actually convince him to read this eventually. :)
> 
> Anyway, I'm so excited about posting this. I really like how the end of this turned out, and it's really hard not to just post everything in quick succession. 
> 
> I'm trying to space it out a bit, but it's really hard to do when I just want everyone to see how it all turns out already. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The Thirteenth Doctor's entire run. That's my disclaimer. Though Thirteen is not a bad Doctor, her story lines have been terrible. Some have been good, but most have just been abysmal, and don't even get me started on the whole Timeless Child thing (seriously, did Chibnall not watch ANY of the series before becoming a showrunner???), but anyway...

** Chapter 5: **

Commander Forbisher rolled his eyes when the TARDIS materialized in the control room yet again. He had grown hopeful at the sound, but he had quickly become irritated when he recognized it as the same TARDIS as before.

He ran a hand over his short red hair, then moved to stand in front of the TARDIS with a ‘welcoming’ smile on his face.

* * *

Sixteen turned around to Nine and Ten before she opened the doors. “I’m sorry if this gets a bit… loud. I’ve been bottling this stuff for 6 years, so I might just let loose on this toad if he starts up again. Just...”

Sixteen didn’t know what to say after that, so she just turned back around and opened the doors.

Commander Forbisher’s condescending smile was the first thing she saw, and she immediately felt the strong urge to knock it off his face.

“Mrs. Harkness. I told you, we have this situation handled.” Forbisher said as his eyes swept over the red low-cut shirt, black skinny jeans, knee-high black boots, and the black leather trench coat with red question marks on the lapels. She’d had a wardrobe change.

“That’s Doctor to you.” Nine growled menacingly.

Forbisher’s eyes snapped up and saw Nine and Ten standing on either side of Sixteen.

“’Mrs. Harkness?’” Ten asked in horror. Sixteen shrugged. “You know why I said yes.”

Nine ignored their side conversation, though he was mentally doing a little happy dance at the fact he’d get with that sassy pretty boy that had recently been recruited to his TARDIS.

“Doctor.” Forbisher said in relief. “I’m so glad you’re here. The Daleks, they—” “But you just told Sixteen here that you ‘have the situation handled’.” Nine said coldly.

“Well, what could she have done to help us? Change our nappies?” Forbisher asked in a teasing voice, like he expected Nine to share in on a joke.

Nine’s blue eyes blazed angrily, but Forbisher didn’t seem to realize the danger he was now in.

“She could have told you what you’re dealing with, for one.” Ten said bitingly.

Forbisher laughed, as if Ten had just told him the punch line to a hilarious joke. He then pretended to wipe his eyes, and said, “We KNOW what we’re dealing with, Doctor. We’ve seen Daleks before.”

Nine grit his teeth. “Oh. So for HIM, it’s ‘Doctor’, not ‘Mr. Harkness’?”

Forbisher raised an eyebrow. “Doctor is your name, is it not?”

Nine shot him an unimpressed look. “Yes. But it’s her name too, and yet, you seem to go out of your way to avoid using it. Frankly, I find it belittling.”

“Not to mention demeaning.” Ten chimed in.

Sixteen shot Forbisher a piercing look. “Not to mention the fact that you’re not dealing with just any Daleks. That command ship up there has a Knight of Skaro on it.”

Every human in the room, besides Forbisher, suddenly looked afraid.

“So? Even knowing that, what could YOU possibly do to help us?” Forbisher demanded in a superior voice.

“Well, she could show your boss how much of a sexist ass you are, if nothing else.” A man who looked just like Ten said, giving Forbisher a withering glare.

“What?” Ten said in shock.

“John!” Sixteen said with a grin, giving the Metacrisis a hug.

John grinned. “Hiya, Doc. Long time no see. How come you don’t come to visit me more?”

Sixteen prodded his side playfully. “You could’ve come to see me if you wanted.”

John raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t Jack still find me irritating, though?” Sixteen shrugged. “It’s not like he’s home much anyway. You could probably stay for a week, and I doubt he’d even notice.”

John pursed his lips. “He’s still being an ass, I see.”

Sixteen sighed. “Unfortunately.”

Ten interrupted before John could say anything else. “Um. Excuse me, but WHAT?”

John frowned at Ten. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to be seen by this one?” He asked Sixteen.

Sixteen shrugged. “Not like he’s going to remember this.”

John nodded. “Is he before or after Donna?”

Sixteen looked thoughtful. “You know, I hadn’t really asked where they were at in their timelines yet. Boys?”

Nine raised an eyebrow. “I was doing some TARDIS maintenance in Sheffield when I noticed a Dalek flag ship on the monitor. Jack and Rose were at the cinema, so I couldn’t let them know what was happening right away, but I left a message on Rose’s phone.”

Sixteen and John exchanged an amused look at the revelation that Nine had already met Jack.

Ten cleared his throat. “I was procrastinating before answering my Ood summons, when I saw a Dalek transport over Las Vegas.”

“After Donna then.” Sixteen told John.

John grinned at Ten. “Hello, Doctor. Did I mention that I’m the Metacrisis?”

Ten’s eyes widened. “But you’re supposed to be in the other world with Rose!”

John looked sad. “I was. Until she died at age 94, and I still looked like this.”

Sixteen patted John’s shoulder consolingly. “He punched a hole in reality to get back here, because he realized that Jack and I were the only beings that he might not have to outlive. He started travelling with me towards the end of my thirteenth face, and stayed with me until Jack and I settled in Cardiff 6 years ago.”

John grinned. “Been working here ever since. I got promoted to base commander instantly, since I’m technically just a slightly more human version of you.”

John then grimaced at Forbisher. “He was the base commander before me, and I bumped him down the ladder, so I usually just let him have reign over the control room, and I run everywhere else. I didn’t know he was THAT kind of guy.”

“As much as I LOVE giving this guy a good dressing down, we have much bigger problems at the moment.” Nine interrupted regretfully.

John nodded at Nine with a grin. “Too right we do. There’s Dalek ships covering the globe, but they haven’t started attacking yet.”

“Which means they’re not planning an attack.” Ten said in thought.

Sixteen nodded. “They must be waiting for something.”

“But for what?” Nine asked thoughtfully.

John shrugged. “We haven’t the faintest. All we know is that there are massive amounts of Artron energy swirling around the ships. The 4 of us know that there could be dozens of explanations for that, and none of them are good news for Earth.”

All 3 Doctors looked grim.

“I think I have an idea for what they’re doing, and you’re not going to like it.” Sixteen said slowly.

John, Nine, and Ten looked at Sixteen curiously.

Sixteen looked at John. “You remember what they were planning at the end of the War?”

John nodded with a dark look. “They were going to open a rift into the Time War for reinforcements. But we stopped them. The Daleks who were working on it all got blown to bits when I sent the algorithm down their shared consciousness.”

Sixteen shook her head. “Not all of them. The squadron leader that captured Jack and I. He’s the Knight of Skaro we saw on the command ship.”

John looked horrified. “But the reason we used the algorithm was to make sure that no Daleks with those calculations got away!”

Sixteen nodded. “I know. But we failed. One got away, and he definitely had those calculations, since he helped create them. Now, there's Daleks here, and they’re not attacking. Not yet at least. And, according to you, there is Artron energy swirling the ships. I think they’re going to try opening that rift again.”

“But, the Time War is Time Locked. Nothing can get in or out of it.” Nine said firmly.

Sixteen looked into his eyes. “It wouldn’t be the first time we were wrong. Believe me, the Time Lock isn’t very secure.”

Ten went pale. “But if they open that rift, Daleks won’t be all that come out of it! The Nightmare Child, the Could’ve Been King and his army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres, the Causality Brigade, the Skaro Degradations, the Storm of Previan Flames, the Horde of Travesties, all of it will come streaming through!”

Nine was just as pale as Ten. “Not to mention the Time Lords.” Nine added.

Sixteen nodded. “Which is exactly why we stopped them last time, and why we have to stop them again. We can’t use the algorithm this time, because now we know it has loopholes. But maybe we can—”

Suddenly, the building started to shake, and monitors everywhere started beeping and flickering. The TARDIS cloister bells started echoing around the chaotic room, and the 3 Doctors and John started making their unsteady way towards the blue box.

Once inside, Sixteen rushed to the console. “What’ve we got, Sexy?” She asked as she stood in front of the console.

A hologram image of Earth streamed up out of the console, showing streams of energy coming out of the Dalek ships and converging at an unseen point.

“Let’s try the monitor.” Sixteen said, and the monitor swung towards her without her having to raise a finger.

The monitor showed a golden line in space, slowly growing wider.

“What’s happening?” Nine asked, since he was across the console and couldn’t see the monitor.

Sixteen’s eyes stayed glued to the screen as she answered. “We’re too late. They’re opening the rift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where the rest of the Doctors start coming in, and I honestly can't WAIT to be able to post it, and I'm actually half tempted to post it as soon as I post this, but I won't. It's taking a lot of self-restraint not to do it though.
> 
> Ooooo, I'm just so excited for this! I just want to ramble everything out because I just want to tell someone about what's coming, and it's going to be epic! 
> 
> But I'm restraining myself for the moment, so hopefully I'll be able to finish posting before I break. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
